An optical module is one of the most important devices in an optical fibre communication system. With the development of communication technology, the type and the number of optical modules are increasing. The optical module may include an optical chip, a functional circuit and an optical interface, where the optical chip may include a laser as an optical transmitter and a detector as an optical receiver. After the laser generates an optical signal according to an electrical signal, the optical signal may be transmitted to the optical receiver through optical fibre, and then may be converted into the electrical signal by the detector.